marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandarin 2099
"I wasn't supposed to rule the world, but maybe to protect it." ----Gene Khan as the Mardarin Biography Jin Khan, also known as the Mandarin, is the last descendant of the first Mandarin, in the 2099. She is the foremost scientist on Xenoarchaeology on Earth and a high ranking as an agent of New S.H.I.E.L.D. 2099. Early Life In late 21 century, the original Mandarin's last descendant, Temugin a.k.a. Gene Khan had a daughter name Jin Khan. She lived in a monastery in the Himalayas to protect her. Her father Gene was a member of the Agents of Atlas and at that time the Mandarin. He later lost the rings when his father, the first Mandarin return from the dead ten years later, rings disappeared, and it has been suggested Temugin has died. In the monastery she was educated in the ways of the body and spirit, she studies with vigor and passion, seeking to bury her anger at her father for abandoning her. As a result of the martial-arts training and spiritual guidance provided by the monks, Jin Khan learned to master her chi and body. Government Infiltration When The Mandarin infiltrated the U.S. government via his role as CEO of Prometheus, a corporation specializing in bio-engineered weaponry. He appears to be using Extremis creator and Tony Stark's former love interest Maya Hansen to produce an army of Extremis enhanced soldiers as well as financing and arming terrorists around the globe. The Mandarin also appears to plan unleashing the Extremis virus in aerosol form on the public, expecting the 97.5% fatality ratio to cause a mass catastrophe of deaths. The Mandarin admits to Hansen that even he will die in the outbreak but she and those with the gene to survive will become free from disease and become effectively immortal. Though he has his Extremis disabled, Iron Man defeats the Mandarin while wearing the Silver Centurion armor by tearing the rings out of the Mandarin's spine, and then freezing him to death. Iron Man then prevents the Extremis-outbreak. But when the Mandarin's apparently frozen body is autopsied, all that is found is a blackened husk... not unlike an Extremis chrysalis. During this time a package is sent to Jin Khan at age sixteen, unknown to her it was small sample of theExtremis virus in aerosol form which infect her super charging her half Makluan DNA. The monks all die in a violent explosions. 'The Wander Years' Jin Khan 'now homeless and going through changes wanders China. She went to school, majored in physics and engineering. Double majors in physics and engineering were easy for her. She also studied Oriental philosophy and history. Jin had dreams of the Makluan Rings and the Makluan, then she learned the story of the Makluan Rings from a letter her father will her and how she is destined to have them all being the original Mandarin's last descendant. She went on a quest to find the rings. She was also being hunted by her auntie Sasha Hammer, the paternal half-sister of Temugin (Gene Khan). Sasha wasn't after her because she loved her and was now her legal guardian, no she was after the Extremis virus that was apart of Jin now. Her spies had learn what happen at the monastery in the Himalayas. At age 20, shiftless and rootless and traipsed around the world turning into an adventurer. She ran into a man named Shen Kuei, he was a freelance espionage operative, probably originally from Hong Kong. After seeing her fight of a group of hired mercs send by her auntie Sasha and won bare-handed. He offer to train her to become freelance espionage operative. She has worked for many agencies during that time. She worked for People's Defense Force, MI-6, CIA, the Agents of Atlas and many more through the years. This was just a way for her to learn more about the Makluan tech the Mandarin used and his location. She would also learn from other alien tech she ran across, she got so good at it that she was known by both Tony Stark and Reed Richards and even Doom as a major 'XenoArchaeologist. Mandarin's Last Stand After the conflict with the X-Men, General Bruce Babbage forced Tony Stark to use a special attachment to his armor, which could turn it off whenever he wanted. After faking Rhodey's death and having Pepper in a crisis, Tony let Mandarin and Hammer win a battle, only to start playing with his own rules.[75]In a plan apparently made with Captain America, Tony quit being Iron Man, giving General Babbage what he wanted. He had to take his armor out of his system, although he gave Rhodey a new armor to take his place, after he helped Rhodey to fake his death. After Spymaster infiltrated Stark Resilient and attacked many of its members, Stark decided no longer be part of that company, to keep his friends safe from Mandarin, who remotely managed to control Stark and make him his prisoner and force him to build Titanomech along with Ezekiel Stane.[76] After Mandarin used 3 of his rings to power the first Titanomech, Tony started a plan with Ezekiel, he convinced super villains Whirlwind, Blizzard and Living Laser to join him in a rebellion with the final purpose of defeat the Mandarin, and managed to use the technology in his body to help Resilient to find him, using microbots known as the Swarm, which tracked the repulsor technology of Tony's body. Resilient asked for help to the Triumph Division and the Dynasty to help Tony defeat the Mandarin and his Titanomech. After Tim Cababa managed to reactivate the Extremis virus inside Stark's body, Tony created a link with the Swarm, and use them as bombs to destroy Mandarin's weapons, who in the end was killed by Stane.[77]Stark returned to Seattle, and after isolating himself in order to create new technologies and think about his life, he decided to take some time and clear his mind in the process by going to space.[78] New World The world of 2099 is a cyberpunk dystopia, similar to the world of Blade Runner. North America is a corporate police state ruled by a few huge megacorps, most notably Alchemax, which owns the private police force the Public Eye, which primarily punishes criminals' bank accounts. There were, prior to the launch of the comics, no active superheroes in this world, and the previous heroes are mythologized through religion, as with the Church of Thor. The present-day Marvel continuity is referred to as an "Age of Heroes" that abruptly ended in a catastrophe a century before that also set back society (This catastrophe was averted in the present when Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man 2099- temporarily swapped places with his past self shortly before the cataclysm, turning Miguel's world into an alternate future of the Marvel Universe rather than the future). In the 2099 Universe, the monetary currency system uses implants commonly known as cards, which are credit ID implants. There are aluminum cards, gold cards, and platinum cards. Another type of card are black cards, which give the owner unlimited funds and law immunity. There is also a status known as decred, which denies access to many public places, such as hospitals, hypermarkets, and shopping malls. This world finds Jin Khan working for one of megacorps as a freelance espionage operative, most of the world's major governments fell with the U.S. So to still have some freedom she ended up working as a crop spy stealing information from Mega-corporations: *Alchemax (CEO Avatarr; VP Tyler Stone) and its subsidiaries **ECO Corp. (CEO Ravage; Director-General Anderthorp Henton) **Public Eye (Director Fearmaster) **R&D Department (Director Tyler Stone; employees include Miguel O'Hara, Jordan Boone, and Aaron Delgado) *Cyber-Nostra (controlled by Fearmaster) *D/MONIX (Data Manipulation and Organization Networks) (CEO Dyson Kellerman; employees include Harrison Cochrane Rider's father) *Greater Nevada Syndicate (controlled by the Synge Family) *Green Globe PLC (founded by the Ravage family) *Ninja-Nostra *Stark-Fujikawa (formerly Stark Enterprises) (CEO Hikaru-sama) She was working for Synthia, CEO Darrius Rush, She fought against New Green Goblin 2099 on one of her jobs, she did this for a while until Doom (Victor Von Doom) took over America. She learned that he was the same Doom she knew back in 21st century. As president, Doom fought against Alchemax, the Pixel Corporation, and the other corporations who controlled all aspects of everyday life in 2099. Doom recreates S.H.I.E.L.D., assigning Junkpile to take down the Red Market (illegal trade in humans for experimentation). He also made the X-Men 2099 the law enforcers of Halo City, a place where mutants and humans could live in peace. She went underground and then to China. Tests of the Makluan Rings First Ring In China Jin finds a Makluan Ring. This ring was already active, because Gene was a Khan, and this ring was passed down in the Khan family. Her father grave site. Second Ring, Test of Wisdom Jin investigate the Temple of Wisdom in the country Myridia, she finds a history book and a sword with an inscription on it on separate pedestals and dozens of Dreadknight statues. Jin thought that reading the book is the way to pass the test, so she opened it and reads the Chinese word for "begin", "Chong". The test begins. She fights the animated Dreadknights as the Mandarin 2099. She finds the history of the Makluan Rings and the origin of the tests. When more Dreadknights show up, she learns that the key to passing the test is the inscriptions on the sword. She gets the sword and pronounces the Chinese word for "end", "Jung". The Dreadknights are turned back into statues and the ring is reactivated. After she get out, the sword splits in two, revealing the map to the next ring. Third Ring, Test of Courage Jin search for the next ring in the Temple of Courage in Greenland. When she find a statue inside, She attempts to pass the test. She unleashes the ring's guardian, Ultimo. Ultimo quickly tossed Mandarin 2099 aside and tries get the ring back. The more Jin tries to fight it the more it grow in size and power. Even when Jin gave it back, Ultimo continued to attack her because she was still "holding" a weapon (namely her suit). Mandarin 2099 discovers that true courage is to put down your weapon. When she makes the Mandarin armor disappear, Ultimo shrunk to his normal size and give her the ring. The map to the next ring is hidden somewhere on Ultimo's head. Fourth Ring, Test of Temperance Jin go to the Temple of Temperance at the foot of Mt. Saint Helens. In the temple, there is a light and two containers one each side, one with ice and one with coal. When Jin accidentally knocks the ice in the light, the ring's guardian, Firebrand, turns statue into a fire monster and attacks Jin/Mandarin 2099, thus beginning the test. Jin learn that if she does't pass the test soon, the volcano will blow and trigger other natural disasters that will exterminate the human race. Jin almost ends up doing the opposite and puts the coal in the light, but thinks that Firebrand leaves statue's body and possesses her. She learns that both the ice and the coal must go in the light together, as temperance means not too much of any one thing. Once that was done, Firebrand leaves Statue's body, the test is passed and the ring is activated. Fifth Ring, Test of Sacrifice Jin learns that the fifth ring might be the Temple of Sacrifice in Machu Picchu, Peru, but also learns the a villain named the Golden One is heading there. In the temple, there are two hand switches, both of them right handed. Jin and The Golden One must activate the test together and bring the dragon Fin Fang Foom to life. The Golden One and his men flee, leaving Jin. Jin tries to pass the test by giving the dragon the Makluan rings, but it doesn't work. Jin passes the test by sacrificing herself to save one of the men left behind, and allowing herself to be eaten by Fin Fang Foom. Inside the dragon, Jin finds her four rings, as well as the fifth. Fin Fang Foom is frozen solid and Jin escapes from the dragon's mouth. Jin teleports away. Sixth Ring Jin found the sixth temple and defeated its guardian, the Melter to claim the sixth ring. Seventh Ring Jin eventually found the seventh temple and defeated its guardian, the Sunturion, and take the seventh Makluan ring. Eighth Ring, Test of Fear Jin travel to the eighth temple in Egypt. The eighth temple holds its guardian, the Grim Reaper. To pass the test, the riddle must be solved: "Who would master the future must endure the pain of the past". When Jin takes the ring out of the Reaper's mouth, it came to life as a specter. He strikes Jin and she forced to live her worst fears (in the form of dreams). Jin realizes that her fears are only as strong as you make them, and she wakes up and destroy the Grim Reaper. Using the powers of her newest ring, she escapes from a sandstorm that was about to bury the temple. Ninth Ring The ninth temple was in the country of Latveria, the home of Doctor Doom. Jin beats the guardian and takes the rings. Tenth Ring, Test of Worthiness The tenth ring was in the temple in China in the dreaded Valley of Spirits, where no one had set foot for centuries, at her own country stating, "it makes perfect sense that this should end where it all began." There she found a Makluan skeleton and starship of a Makluan named Axonn-Karr, an intelligent dragonlike alien from the planet Maklu-4, who had come to Earth centuries ago and who gave the rings to the first Mandarin. When she touches the ring the Mandarin's consciousness entered Jin's body, tries to permanently driving out Jin's. This is a true test of Jin to see if she was worthy to have the tenth ring, and she is told the true history of the first Mandarin, "Khan," and the Makluans. Jin vaporized the Mandarin's consciousness after she sensed darkness inside of him, and claimed the ring, making her one of the powerful person in the world as Mandarin 2099. 'Learning curve' Over the following years, the Mandarin 2099 reassembled the starship's extraordinarily advanced machinery within an ancient deserted castle which she found within the Valley of Spirits, and studied the Makluan science until she had mastered it. She also learned how to use the ten rings and rebuild the starship. Back in America, In response, Doom's enemies banded together and under the leadership of John Herod, they briefly deposed Doom and replaced him with a man masquerading as the original Captain America. Herod then ordered the death of every inhabitant of Latveria, flooding the country with Necrotoxins which turned all organic life into a protein-rich sludge. Doom, now believed to be dead, escapes to Halo City, where he teams up with Billy Zedd, a techno-savant. Zedd rebuilds Doom's armor and creates a vat of nanomachines, which Doom sends to Washington, using the Driver. The nanomachines are released on Herod's "red house", which he built to replace the White House. His buildings collapse, his Captain is killed and Herod himself is left disabled, in pain for the rest of his natural life. New Shield 2099 Jin Khan came back to America to stop Doom from trying to conquer China and learned what happen when she was in the Valley of Spirits, that John Herod had taken over America and drove Doom out, only later to lose the country. America was now free of both Megacrops control and Doom, time to rebuild a nation. Stark/Fujikawa Industries inc. was taken back by the time lost heir Andros Stark a future grandson of Tony Stark, He changes the name Stark/Fujikawa Industries into Stark International 2099. '''He makes Michael Rogers Osborn a new CEO along with Dr.Ilya Faro and they start helping the people rebuild. Funded by Andros Stark, Iron Man 2099 , New Green Goblin 2099 rebuilds SHIELD 2099 as NEW SHIELD 2099 but base it on Nick Fury's Shield of 21 century. Agents to protect the world. This Shield help relation with mutants and humans to get better. Also stopping Doom from trying to rule the world again and fighting new threats. Jin Khan joins as new hero called The Mandarin 2099, quoting her father Gene Khan "I wasn't supposed to rule the world, but maybe to protect it." Powers and Abilities The Mandarin is a superb athlete with tremendous skill in the various martial arts. Jin is a a brilliant administrator, master tactician and strategist. The Mandarin is one of Marvel Earth's greatest scientific geniuses, and highly skilled in various sciences. She also abides by a very strict code of honor. Jin has inherited the Dragonseed in her genetics from her ancestor, it makes her half-Makluan, allowing her to use the Makluan rings and strong and highly durable, able to shrug off weak attacks. She currently has all ten rings. She has the ability to channel Chi into superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and enhanced resistance to injury. Because of her Makluan DNA she is also telepathic and as a limited ability to peer into the minds of other lifeforms but her psychic influence is often more compatible with the minds of other reptiles. She also has long lifespans that allows her to live for thousands of years and not even appear aged. Because of Extremis virus infecting her at age sixteen, also possess the genetic sequence that would allow her to survive the exposure to Extremis. She gain more of her Makluan powers, shape-shifting, able to transfer her life essence and '''Fire-Breathing,' '''Extraordinary metabolism grants her rapid healing & the ability to regenerate certain of her parts body. She is able to survive in the vacuum of space or underwater for extended periods without her armor on. Powers *Chi Manipulation: Although Jin Khan primarily relies on her martial arts prowess, by her training she has incredible control of her chi and body. She is able to enter a meditative, almost trancelike state to ignore pain, and/or resist the effects of drugs or poisons. Her chi mastery also allows her to effectively detect nearby individuals, having been able to detect New Green Goblin 2099 in chameleon mode. *Telepathy: '''Jin Khan ' as gain Telepathic powers through her Makluan DNA and Extremis. So like all full bloody Makluan she has limited telepathic ability to peer into the minds of other lifeforms. She can use it for defensive and offensive. *'Superhuman Strength': Thank to her half Makuan DNA and Extremis, she has surpass her grandfather, her father and a full blooded Makuan in strength without the armor, with armor she at Hulk level. *'Superhuman Speed': Thanks to Extremis she can move and run at incredible speeds up to 300mph,[5], although it is unknown if this is the top speed an Extremis subject can move at. *'Enhanced Durability: Jin Khan' is able to withstand bullet impacts and direct fire of Repulsor Blasts without feeling pain, at a potency higher than which a Repulsor Blast needs to have to cut through metal, only suffering minor wounds. She can survive in the vacuum of space or underwater for extended periods without her armor on. The original Iron Man's uni-beam would only caused Jin without armor great discomfort without injury. *Scale Manifestation: Thanks to advanced trigger half Malkulan DNA, she can grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. *'Superhuman Stamina': The nanobots and her half Makluan DNA provided the Mandarin with almost unlimited stamina, with no need to eat, drink or breathe air. *'Fire-Breathing': She can fill her lungs with fire plasma which she can exhale through her mouth. *'Contortionist': She is extremely lithe and flexible, able to expand and contract her muscles and contort her body into seemingly painful positions. *'shapeshifting': She gain the limited power of transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure thanks to her Makluan DNA triggered by Extremis. **'Limits': ::: 1. She unable to add mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of her original form. ::: 2. She limited on how long transformation can last. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Claw_Retraction Claw Retraction]: The Extremis in her body trigger her Makluan DNA to grow her retractable dragon-like talons. She can easy cut through Steel and most armor. *'Electrical discharge': Extremis-enhanced beings are able to discharge extremely powerful electrical currents through his/her hands which seemed to emanate from his chest through his arms.[5] *'Healing Factor': Thanks to her half Makluan DNA, Extremis and Chi training, she can also heal wounds at a incredible speed, in a matter of mins. Other Powers *'Makluan Rings': With all ten rings she has power over everything, including reality itself. Mandarin 2099 knows and sees everything, every molecule and every electron. With this, Mandarin 2099 isn't even mortal anymore, she becomes raw power. Using full power, Mandarin 2099 has a green aura surrounding her when she attains this state. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Jin Khan is one of the greatest martial artists who has ever lived, having been born and trained by Temugin her father and temple monks and later extensive training as a soldier, train over many master through out the world and special operative train for a century and new Shield (2099) training. Jin Khan is a grandmaster of various martial arts from around the world with a particular specialization in Chinese martial arts such as Shaolin Kung Fu, Wushu, Tai Chi Chuan, Hung Gar, Pa Kua, Tsing Yi, Preying Mantis, Cannon Fist, Long Fist, Eagle Claw, Lohan Boxing, Buddhist Fist, Choi Li Fut, Tiger Fist/Dragon Fist, Monkey Kung Fu, and Drunken Fist. Jin Khan is also very well versed in acrobatics having trained more than likely with the Temple monks. She has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as metahumans. Her great strength and chi (qi) allows her to strike with inhuman force enabling her to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. Jin has stalemated New Green Goblin 2099 in single combat, as the two martial artists are portrayed to be equal. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Jin Khan has intensively trained her reflexes to at her best.. Her reflexes are keen enough to dodge limited gunfire as well as catch weapons hurled by enemies and throw them right back at her attacker. *'Master Marksman: Jin Khan is a master markswoman able to throw ranged weapons such as shuriken (throwing stars) with pin-point accuracy and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Jin is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. She also can use Ninja Weapons. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to her experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Jin is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. *'Stress Point Detection': Through mental discipline, Jin has gained the extrasensory ability to perceive the stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, in all objects or persons around her. By striking and applying pressure at these points, she can split or shatter objects made of seemingly invincible substances or render insensate beings of far greater strength than she. This mental discipline is virtually effortless, and Jin can attain this state of awareness for extended periods of time. *'Multi-lingual:' A polyglot; Jin is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; she has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Japanese, Makluan, Skrull, Kree and a few other alien race language. With her increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, she has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Her exploits have further endowed her with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. *'Super-Genius class Intelligence:' Quite apart from the powers granted her by the suit, The Mandarin(Jin) is one of Marvel 2099 Earth's greatest scientific geniuses, and highly skilled in various sciences. Not only has she made herself into an expert authority on alien Makluan science, but she has also built upon this knowledge by making further discoveries based upon it. With an intelligence classed as super-genius, she easily is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to her remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where she is capable of using her available tools, in unorthodox and effective ways, as an example: She has been able to hack even technology from the aliens Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans with only a pen. *'XenoArchaeologist': She is the foremost scientist on Xenoarchaeology on Earth. :: She has knowledge of the tech of: :: Skrull, Kree, Asgardians Makluan, Chitauri, 'Celestials, '''Shi'ar, Watchers, Spartoi, Brood, Badoon, Majesdanian, Korbinites, Shadow People, Etc. (most of all Marvel-verse tech if it had contact with Earth or Humans.) *'Expert Engineer:' She is an excellent re-engineer and mechanic capable of reverse engineer almost, if not all, any alien machinery. *'Expert Tactician and strategist:' She is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. *'Brilliant administrator': *'Talented Hacker: Jin can hack into almost computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. *'Master Seductress: '''She is an expert in the field of seduction. Jin has been infamously known to bend many different men and women to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men and women through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. Note: Her heart belongs to her lover Michael a.k.a. New Green Goblin 2099 *'Indomitable Will: Weaknesses *Susceptible to the effects of a leafy herb indigenous exclusively to China, known to induce prolonged hibernation in individuals. * '''Q'uantum Neutralizer''' : A device that can temporarily deactivated the Makluan Rings through Quantum Field Manipulation. * 'Decapitation''':' Even after which her then headless body will began to get up, falling down shortly afterwards. See Head Reattachment limitations . She can't regrow missing head. *Complete Disintegration or Incineration may kill the user permanently. *User is still vulnerable to suffocation or asphyxiation if they are dependent on oxygen or a source of respiration. *Though the Extremis virus has kept her in her physical prime, its effects on her body have made pregnancy impossible. Paraphernalia Equipment '''New Shield 2099 tech: *'Costume Specifications:' Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented by memory plastics to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. The suit has highly effective and complex camouflage ( a chameleon circuit), chameleonware allows Jin to take on the appearance of normal clothing, turn invisible to the eyes, an electric taser system, capable of emitting an energy shield bubble and advanced computer processing capabilities with built-in screens for data access in her wrists. Some suits enable enhanced strength. *New Shield 2099 eye-wear that as Cybernetic visual shades with functions that include biorhythm detection, heat detection and telescopic vision. When the Shield suit is in proximity, Jin gains additional functionality, including complete personal information on targets, and forensic data processing and computing. *New Shield 2099 suit also has an electronic Multi-tool: a hand-held device that features wireless frequency generation (capable of matching current model wireless car door locks and other devices), a fingerprint duster that is electronically linked to the eye-wear a magnetic field generator, and a medical injector for various drugs from truth serum to stimulants. Mandarin Armor : '''Mandarin 2099's armor is generated by the Makluan Rings, it is the gold and black armored suit that is worn by Mandarin 2099 and Gene Khan a.k.a. the Mandarin.Makluan Technology:' Transportation *'Teleportation:' Mandarin 2099 can teleport herself and others anywhere she wants. Her range of teleportation increases with the more rings she holds, even to other dimensions. *'Makluan spaceship: Rebuilt Starship from Makluan invasion. '''Weapons *'Makluan Rings: '''The rings only work for the original Mandarin and members in his family because they have the Dragonseed inside their genetics. The Dragonseed is the state where one has the DNA of a Makluan inside their genetic code. This allows them to control Makluan technology like the rings. The first Mandarin was given the Dragonseed by an unknown Makluan and every one of his children and descendants inherited that gene.It is possible that if you transfuse blood from one of members that have the Dragonseed you should be able to use the rings and transform into the Mandarin. Over the years through mental discipline achieved through meditation and long practice in use of the rings, the Mandarin 2099 has established a strong psionic link with her ten power rings, which was made many times stronger do to her psionic powers. One result is that no one who wears the rings other than the Mandarin herself can command them without her permission. Mandarin 2099 can now command the rings even when they are separated from her by vast distances. She can mentally monitor events taking place near a ring that has been separated from her. She can voluntarily give temporary control over a ring to someone else, however. If that person dies or falls unconscious, the rings teleport back to Mandarin 2099. Conversely, if Mandarin 2099 herself is knocked out, all the rings automatically return to her. She can also use rings to travel through time and space. '''' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Earth-928.2 Category:SHIELD members Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Reflexes Category:2099 Category:Super Smart Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Time Travel Category:Super Strength Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Agility Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Alternate Form Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Chinese Category:American Category:Hybrids Category:Dating Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection‏‎ Category:Force Field Generation‏‎ Category:Flight‏‎ Category:Future‏‎ Category:Electrokinesis‏‎ Category:Claws‏‎ Category:Engineers‏‎ Category:Armor Users‏‎ Category:Scientists Category:Scaly Skin‏‎ Category:Camouflage‏‎ Category:Chi Manipulation‏‎ Category:Fire Blasts‏‎ Category:Shape-Shifting‏‎ Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Intelligence Agents‏ Category:Government Agents Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Spies